Pretty White Dress
by pixienewt676
Summary: Madge and Gale were getting married but there's a problem! Madge didn't feel a connection with Gale in her wedding dress at all. One-shot. Reviews?


**this is for my best friend, Louise! :D  
**

**She suggested me to write a fluffy One shot so here you go :)**

* * *

**Pretty Dress**

"you look wonderful future Mrs Hawthorne" Madge chuckled as Gale wrapped both of his arms around her "oh Mr Hawthorne it's not quiet gentleman to enter a room without knocking" she turned around fixing his tie "You look good as well"

You see, today was the day Madge will be a Hawthorne and judging by the huge smile on her face, she never been so happy.

Gale was leaning down to her, she grinned mischiviously. "na ah" she pushed him outside her room "Dang it Madge! what was that for?" He scratch his hair playfully earning him a blushing Madge "Please Gale, as you can see im still not fully dressed" Gale scan her seeing that she is still wearing her night clothes with her unbrushed hair "Your cute when your excited" Madge winked at him and close her door "i'll be waiting Princess" Gale whispered sweetly earning a grin at the other side of the door

She sat herself again rearranging her normal-curled hair. She looked at the wedding dress she bought a week ago, She touched the silk garmet.

She raised her eyebrow lifting the wedding dress. She examine it, hesitated at first, but wore the gown.

_"I don't feel any special conection with Gale in this dress at all"_ She finally collapsed down to her sit, set her head down to her hands, and manage to pout to her reflection.

_"pretty dress" _

Madge bit her lip smiling, giggled as the memory begun to flashback

_"pretty dress" Gale announced while looking at her white expensive dress. "Well, I have to look nice for the Capitol" she give him a small smile, but got erased when he didn't give it back. Instead, replaced with a cold stare._

_"We'll see you Madge" Katniss waved at her, glaring at Gale. Madge nodded and the two friends left her residence . ' If only he knew he was the capitol she was talking about' Madge shook her head and manage to shut her door. _

_Soon as she closed the door, she tugged her hands to the window, catching Gale looking at her._

Madge brushed her smooth hair, clasped the silver necklace that Hazelle gave to her.

_Bombs! bombs were thrown to District 12! _

_"We'll be okay Madge, we'll be okay" Her father soothed her hair as her body quivers "sshhh" her Mother hugged her, sobbing down to her shoulder_

_Madge tightened her grip to her Daddy's hand, not letting go_

_"Daddy?"her eyes automatically burst open when the hand she's been holding was now nowhere to be seen._

_"Daddy? Mum?" the smell of smoke tightened it's grip to her nostrils as her head leaks dips of blood. "Daddy! Mum! Guys, where are you?" her eyes went watery, a familiar feeling of panic makes her body grow cold "Ma- Madge?" it was a faint whisper that startled her "Mum!" She turned around and saw her mother laying at the ground with her father next to her, both of their bodies were pale as their eyes were pained_

_"Dad! Mum!" she kneeled down at them burying her face to her Mum's hair "Mum" her lips were quivering, tears dripping down her face "Daddy" her daddy smiled at her"Dad, Mum you can't die on me! You can't... You can't" she wiggled their body, as she gives up the courage to stay strong "Don't you dare close your eyes! Don't you dare die on me!" their blue eyes like hers were about to shut close "Mum, Dad please don't die... Please" her mother gripped her hand as her father touched her cheek "We love you our little baby princess. Remember that, we'll always gonna guard you" she touched the hand as it fall down._

_And just by that, Madge Undersee was alone in a burning house with nothing but her white dress _

_"No, Mum! Dad!" she shakes both of her parents, through that she didn't mind about the blood that was leaking down her head, the tears running down her eyes, and the attitude she's doing making her look so hopeless and fragile._

_"Hey! Madge!" She can hear a boy's voice came nearer and nearer until it was behind her "Go away Gale!" she can feel him giving her a sneer "Don't be silly! you're on the edge of dying, and you want to be alone? What do you think you are Madge? A cat? No! You're a human, you only had one life" he picked her up as she begun to protest "Stop it! Gale stop!" She kept on hitting him at his chest pushing him away from her, pleading to put her down again and die at the very exact spot "I have no one Gale! Im homeless inside and out! Nobody loves me anymore! please put me down! please Gale! please!" she stopped hitting him as she cryed violently to his chest, clinging to his shirt "I have no one" _

_"Don't say that" he said, she was about to protest when she felt her head throbbing as she felt a sudden pain along with it's throb "stop crying you'll ruin your pretty dress" she manage to stop crying and rolled her eyes at him "you'll ruin your pretty face" and with that everything started spinning as she collapsed down to Gale's arms._

Madge wiped a tear that escaped from her eyes, removed the wedding dress that she's wearing and explored her wardrobe

_"Hey" He stand next to her "How's your head?" she looked at him. Expecting a smirk from the tall boy, but no, there was a concern Gale standing next to her. "im fine" a flash of image of her mother, her father, her childhood home, everything that builds her were left in District 12 came crashing down right to her eyes"I miss them you know. And now theyr'e gone, no one loves me anymore" she begun sobbing again using her sleeve to hide the tears, Gale wrapped her into a gentle hug and smoothed her hair "that's not true, soon you will never be lonely, you'll create a family with children clunging to you calling you Mummy Madge with a husband you were longing to have" she shrugs him off. Closing her eyes as she inhaled the smell of smoke that belongs to her dress. "That's better, you'll ruin your pretty white dress" for the first time since they left the burning District she managed to smile "Well, I need to look nice for the Capitol if they'll see me, right?" She winked at him and walked out_

She picked up the dress from her closet, and inhaled the scent from the smooth silked-cloth. She smiled at the scent of strawberries, smoke, and happy tears all together

She put her dress and examined her reflection. _Just what I wanted_. She twirled around, scanned her white high heels and poke her feet inside it.

"hey" the door opened, Katniss entered her head "Madge you'll be late, dress up now" Madge looks at her reflection.

"Can you wait for me outside? this will just take a minute" Katniss nods, giving her the signature "Girl On Fire" smile . Madge snatched the pink ribbon and made it a bun updo to her hair, she smiled at her reflection once more as her Mother's shining earrings swaying elegantly down to her ears, and attached her knee-length wedding veil sparkling.

She picked up the flower, checked herself to her mirror again. Feeling satisfied, She opened the door as Katniss looked at her with wide-impressed eyes.

"You look beautiful Madge. I bet Gale will be proud" Katniss hugged her "Look at you, you look beautiful as well" Madge made Katniss twirl as she giggled back rolling her eyes

Madge didn't lie about Katniss being beautiful, infact she is with her red tubed dress that was only knees length with matching black pumps, and her hair braided.

"The Girl On fire" Madge give her a thumbs up "Well, you look like the Strawberry Princess" Madge smiled sweetly

Minutes later, they arrived at the Church

"This is it Madge!"

Madge entered the aisle, everbody stood silent and looked at her in awe. By the time Gale fixed his gaze at her she felt like they were the only people in the world.

It happens so fast that Madge only felt the clock stopped at the time the priest announced them that they were wed and Gale is allowed to kiss her

Gale removed the veil that was covering her face and planted a kiss to her forehead

"Pretty dress" He said. Madge smiled sweetly "for a beautiful Strawberry Princess" he leaned down, foreheads touching "Well, I have to look nice for you, don't I?" Gale touched her lips to him, as the crowd cheered for them.

Madge always knew the dress was their Once upon a time, their Bittersweet moment, and their Happy Ending.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Xoxo,**

**:D**


End file.
